User talk:Snivystorm
Hey this is my talk page. Post whatever you want. Just don't spam troll or waste space on my wall. Thank you Snivystorm (talk) 10:31, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Snivystorm page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 10:31, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Whatever you want to do, the sites all yours. AnyGuy (talk) 19:59, March 25, 2014 (UTC) You'll have to talk to the staff about it, and they'll give you Bureaucrat status. AnyGuy (talk) 20:06, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Talk to the staff about it. I ran into this problem too when I adopted Arwingpedia, and they worked it out. It's not entirely up to me really. AnyGuy (talk) 20:26, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Consider it done! AnyGuy (talk) 00:09, March 27, 2014 (UTC) I've promoted you to a Bureaucrat and Administrator in your user rights, which means you pretty much control everything in the site now, including blocking or promoting users, and protecting pages, and etc. I might show up in the future, but it's unlikely I'll be that active here. AnyGuy (talk) 02:20, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I've forgotten a lot about templates. What I did was just do a little research on other wikis and find a guy who is really good at making them. Not only do you get help, but you add another member to the wiki. AnyGuy (talk) 02:45, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Doc Roe Eugene Roe was not at Camp Toccoa ,he enlisted In December of 1942 after Easy lefted there. Roe was placed in easy in 1943 before they went England. I just wanted to let you know that the beginning bio information on Richard D. Winters is incorrect, he was not born in Dallas, Texas and his parents were not Becky and Anita Bath Winters. The correct information should be he was born in Lancaster County, Pennsylvania to Richard and Edith Winters. At the time of his birth his family lived in New Holland a small town near Lancaster, his family later moved to Ephrata when he was young and later moved to Lancaster when he was 8 years old. Thank you, Ronald Tingler 15:28, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I recently started watching BoB for the fourth time and was using this wikia to learn more information. I was wondering why there are so little pages, and so little information. Is it the lack of editors, or the lack of organisation? I see many ways of improving this website. By example adding event pages, 2nd episode by example: Operation Chicago, but you also have smaller once like when they take out the battery near Saint-Marie-Du-Mont, or when they ambush a group of german soldiers on a horse-card. On pages for characters, in the info-box, a lot could be added about their ranks, not just their current rank, but all their ranks. What they were, what they became. And the role they had could also be added in the infobox. I also think location pages could be added, and more character pages. I also think references and sections in pages could work. This would mean that a lot of stuff will have to be changed. Since the television show is one of the best it is, I think this wikia could be a great one, with lots of information. Who knows, a timeline. Just let me hear what you think. The Dirty Dozen wiki site hi to all viewers of Band of Brothers and if your listening I am also member of this site too, I had a friend create a site called "The Dirty Dozen wiki site" click here to http://dirty-dozen.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dirty_Dozen_Wikia the link on my page and see what needs to be done I am in need of helping out of this wiki you know and need help a lot more, I need also members on this site as needed, also to tell you here's a lot of warning on this site, *Rule 1. Those characters whom's fates where not seen on screen like Posey and Gilpin (though Gilpin ducks from the explosion on the tower near the antenna) are not shown, though Jiminez killed off screen remember Posey (a member is never seen killed on screen so do not however I repeat not list characters deceased if they're fates are unknown if you seen the classic 1967 film of course, :) *Rule 2. remember no fan fiction is allowed *Rule 3. always follow the story of that character. *Rule 4. even in the film claims both Posey and Gilpin lost their lives in line of duty well that's because they're listed MIA, so do not change that like I said to deceased. so I might need help if you know the films of course, Colby James (talk) 11:16, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey there Admin. I'm Nana and I'm also an admin in other wiki sites. There's a lot of things to change and renovate as I observe since I am a big fan of BoB since 2001. I was 5 years old when I first watched it and I never got tired of it. Anyway, there are some new codes and wiki and everything. If you need help... I'm here to help! I changed some things in the article Point like the names of the soldiers and I put trivia and everything. Anyway, laters! :) (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 04:55, September 8, 2015 (UTC)) I will do whatever I can. :) (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 03:57, September 10, 2015 (UTC)) New Templates Can you make reference template and infobox template or I'll just make one for this wiki? I have experiene on wikis since I'm an admin in other anime wikis. :DD Respond soon and let me know. I am proposing this kind of template where there is a switch http://wildadapter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Switch The one on the link is the old one. I haven't update my wiki. I was planning for the switch template is to the actor image and then the real one. Whadya think? I also would like to have an access to edit Major Richard Winters. :( (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 06:19, September 10, 2015 (UTC)) Wikia codes are changed. My fellow admin and I are working on the new templates. Well you can't take it away from me. The fact that Richard Winters background is wrongly written in there. He was born in Pennsylvania not in Texas. There are also grammatical error and revising need to do. And too much spoiler. It should be just a summary and there's a lot of things I will propose, too. :) (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 01:16, September 11, 2015 (UTC)) I'm afraid that you can't take Major Winters away from me. There's an error. He wasn't born in Texas. He was born in Pennsylvania. Even his parent's name are wrong. There are also grammatical errors. Anyway, the infobox with switch pictures is fixed. Can we make it? It would be consisting of Nicknames, Born, Died, Allegiance, Service, Branch, Years of Service, Rank, Unit, Awards, etc... Just let me know. I have good quality shots of the soldiers as well. And the switch infobox is for the actors and real people. Just letting you know. Let me know when it's okay with you. I can't make templates without Admin's permission. (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 16:02, September 11, 2015 (UTC)) Small Edit. Hello, Just got on your Wikia page. I do have one small edit for Major Winters: he was born in Dallas, PA, not Dallas, TX. The only reason I know this is because I live near there now, and he's one of the home-town heroes. Rahmcp (talk) 22:21, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm...just saw an edit you were making back in late 2015 about Winters being born in PA. Cool. Someone said a racial slur about Lewis Nixon. Here's his link to his profile: http://wikiofbrothers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.98.27.65 : Okay but who wrote this? Please sign comments with four ~ in future :) Snivystorm (talk) 19:30, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Help Just was wondering if this was still active and if so would you need help with it? I can't say I would be a day to day dedicated help but when I find the spare time (more often then not) I would be willing to help out with this. Can't tell you how many times I've watched the series- brings back memories of my deployments. If I'm not mistaken, All the soldiers have now passed away (Malarkey being the last in September of 2017)- at least for all the characters portrayed in the series, correct? Hope this is still active, even if its only for the few that stop by here. -- 16:13, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Can't edit Hello, I edited some episodes on the Band of Brothers wiki and when I found Carentan, there seems ti be no display saying edit and it only tells me "View Source". I am able to edit any other pages unless Carentan Hope you could fix this. Shockerhead (talk) 14:22, May 18, 2018 (UTC)Shockerhead Hey, I’ve noticed some grammatical and spelling errors on the BoB page. Would you like me to go through and correct them? Let me know. Michael.fairburn@gmail.com Mike 07:56, July 5, 2018 (UTC)